Grapes of Wrath Epilogue
by binwadney
Summary: THe Joads have found themselves work and shelter with the Carson family. But when the Carson's are reunited what is the secret that one holds dear and where is Tom?


Chapter Thirty-One of The Grapes of Wrath  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own the Joad family. That privilege belongs to John Steinbeck. The Carson family is mine however.*  
  
************************  
  
A year had passed since Tom disappeared and Rose of Sharon lost her baby. The men in the family had found work at a ranch in Nevada. Most of the migrants had just passed by this nothing town because it was so small. The truth was that one family basically owned the whole town and did not want many people after their money, so they kept the town small yet the area was vast.  
  
The day that the Joads and Wainwrights entered Carson City, named for the family that made the settlement, Al met the three brothers of the family and they all became fast friends. There was Gregory who is thirty- six. A man who even though he has money, you could tell he worked all his life. He had a wife named Janice and a thirteen-year-old son named Chris.  
  
Second was a thirty-one year old named Justin with a wife named Brittany, and Conner who was twenty-five, whose wife died while giving birth to their son, Matt, four years ago. All three men looked exactly alike. They all had dark-blond hair that was usually messy but in a way that showed they had money.  
  
The three Carson boys offered Al, Pa, Uncle John, and Mr. Wainwright all jobs helping with the animals, for the fields were already filled with workers. The pay was five cents an hour for new comers and the pay could rise with the amount of effort that was given.  
  
Their father had come from New York 37 years ago with his pregnant bride. The boys had a sister named Kiara, who was a widow with a five-year- old son named after his father, William. She, herself, was twenty-four. Kiara had left right after her husband had been killed by a mudslide four years ago. She was due to return soon.  
  
For a long time the Joads tried to find Noah, Tom, and even Connie. Noah was found about a mile away working in a tavern. He kept the job, but rejoined his family after making sure they knew the reason he had left. Noah had needed to see if he could get along without them. He succeeded, but grew very lonely. Connie was found, but a little late. He was found dead in the exact place where they had last seen him. Tom was not found, but no one had any doubt that when it was safe to show himself, Tom would find them.  
  
After a short time of just the men working, each family was able to afford a small two-bedroom cottage, on the Carson's property. In the Joad's cottage, Ma and Pa had their room, and Rose (which is what she now wanted people to call her, she said a new life needs a new name) and Ruthie had another room. In the main room were Uncle John and Winfield. In the Wainwright's, it was mister and misses in one room, and in the other was Al and his newly married wife, Aggie. Noah had a room in the back of the main house so that he could awake and get his food early so not to awake any one. He also sometimes got home late so he also did not have to worry about anyone being disturbed by his going in and out.  
  
Six months into work, Al quit. He had a dream to fulfill of working in a garage, and, of course, the Carson's helped him. The Carsons were like family to the group now. Rose of Sharon and Conner got along well. Too well said Pa and Uncle John, but Ma said to leave them alone, and that was the last word on the subject.  
  
Finally, the day came that Kiara returned home. All her brothers greeted her with enthusiasm, for she had been away for so long and on such sad business. She had mousy brown hair that was always pulled into a braid that ended at her waist. Kiara was slender, and always kept as clean as she could so others would not just have to look at her to know she worked. Billy had grown into the exact image of his father, except he was smaller. Dark black hair, cut long so it hung in his eyes yet gave him a dashing appeal, even though he was only five. Billy hid in the skirt of his mother's dress as all these people came up to hug her.  
  
Kiara was introduced to the Joads as if they were a new part of the family. Kiara figured, by the way that Conner and Rose looked at each other, that they might be family someday real soon. Those looks made her heart hurt and she pushed the thoughts and memories of the last year into the back of her brain.  
  
Kiara and Rose became fast friends. The school year was about to start so the Carson employee school was in need of teachers, that's where Kiara, Brittany, and Janice came in. Rose asked to join them and she was allowed into the group of Carson women. Chris, Matt, Ruthie, Winfield, and Billy joined the rest of the students in the school. The rest of the men continued helping on the ranch. Ma and Mrs. Wainwright helped with the food preparation with the other wives of employees.  
  
One night, about a month after Kiara returned, the Carsons, Joads, and Wainwrights were sitting around talking in the main room of the Carson house. After an hour of talking about what was going on around the ranch, someone mentioned Kiara's long absence. Kiara grew very quiet and everyone gave her a weird look. Gregory got up, walked to her, and asked what was wrong with her. Kiara looked at him with tears in her eyes. She then left the room in a hurry, Billy got up to follow her, but Brittany, Janice, and Rose made him sit down. They followed her into the library and asked her again what was wrong. Billy walked in before she said anything, Kiara motioned for him to sit in her lap, and Billy complied.  
  
Kiara began to tell the story of her absence to the girls. How she had been lonely for many years, not even taking the presence of her son as comfort. There was a pause and a heavy sigh. Kiara then told of a man she met about a year ago. He was thirty-one with the most intense dark, brown eyes she had ever seen. He had high and wide cheekbones that had deep lines that cut down his cheeks, which made curves beside his mouth. Whenever he smiled, even just a small one, his teeth showed for his upper lip was long and could barely cover his teeth. He had strong hands and arms. He made her weak in the knees whenever she looked at him, and even more so when he smiled at her and only her. Kiara said she had never felt this way about a man before in her life, not even her husband. He had broad hands that were lovely to hold while walking or dancing.  
  
Janice asked why finding someone like this would make her cry. Kiara told them that she had wanted him to return with her, but he told her that he had to find someone very important. He never told Kiara who though. Kiara all of a sudden began to cry again. She told them she was afraid he had a wife because he was too perfect not to have one. Kiara was afraid she would never find love again or be comforted again. He had not even looked at another woman when she was with him, even though he did get a lot of attention from various women. He had always told her that she was the only one for him. Every time he would kiss her lips, or even her hand, she felt as though she would do anything he asked her to.  
  
Finally Brittany asked the question that was on the other girls' minds as well. Brittany asked Kiara if she was in trouble. It took a minute for Kiara to understand Brittany, but then realization hit her and a long no was the answer. Kiara told them he did not want that. They had, had a long discussion about it that had not made either one of them embarrassed. He had told Kiara that he wanted to take it slow because he cared for her so much. He did not want to make her uneasy about their relationship so why take the risk of ruining it.  
  
Janice, Rose and Brittany, all said he sounded too good to be true, Kiara agreed. During this whole conversation, Billy remained still on his mother's lap. Kiara looked down at him and then gave him a kiss on the head, which he immediately rubbed off or in. Kiara then told the girls that this perfect man had been like a father to Billy, when he was around. Billy and he would take walks all alone, and even play some one-on-one sports. Rose finally asked his name. Kiara told them that he never told her his last name because he said if she knew she might have gotten into some danger and he did not want that.  
  
They all were knocked out of Kiara's dream world before she could say his first name, when a sound came from the main room. It sounded like the front door opening. Then there were cheers and then a closing of the front door. Rose said that it was probably Noah, home from work. Kiara said she would join them in a minute once she regained her composure, Billy stayed with her. Another cheer was heard from Rose when the girls entered the room.  
  
When Kiara was ready she opened the door for Billy and then remembered her handkerchief, which was given to her by that special man she had just talked about, she returned to the library. As Kiara picked up the handkerchief another spell of tears cascaded down her cheeks. It took another fifteen minutes for Kiara to regain her composure again. As she walked back into the main room, she saw someone new holding hands with her son. Kiara had no idea who this person was until Billy saw her and said," Mommy!"  
  
The man holding her son then turned around and looked at the newly arrived lady, a smile playing on his lips. Kiara returned his smile half way while looking at him with astonishment. Rose looked over at Kiara and said, "This is my other brother, Thomas Joad, Junior," then back in the direction of her brother, "Tom, this is our hostess and Billy's mother, Kiara Carson." Tom walked over to Kiara, grasped her hand, brought it to his lips, kissed it and said," It's a pleasure, Kiara." Kiara all of a sudden felt weak in her knees, a feeling she had not had in months.  
  
Kiara looked into his eyes and said, "You were looking for your family then?" Tom said yes, but did not let go of her hand or her eyes. Billy walked up to them; causing them to separate and realize no one in the room even suspected anything, and grabbed his mother's hand and said, "See I told you Tom wasn't married, Momma." Kiara felt her cheeks and neck grow hot at this. Now, because of what Billy said, everyone in the room was paying attention. Brittany, Janice, and Rose each now had knowing smiles of realization on their faces.  
  
The next few moments were dizzy for the newly reunited couple. Questions were asked from all directions and most of the questions were answered with looks between Tom and Kiara, blushes from Kiara, or a small grin from Tom.  
  
Billy was still at Tom's leg waiting for some sort of attention from the man he thought as his father. Tom looked down at Billy and said, "Thanks for believing in me kid. Your right I don't have a wife…" then turning his eyes to Kiara's, which were lowered to the ground with embarrassment, he added, "…yet." Kiara then felt herself go completely weak with his words and thinking about his strong arms that would once again hold her. She looked up at him and repeated, "…yet." 


End file.
